


Threatened

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Dark, Gen, implied infanticide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: This was Sarabi's son returned to life.





	Threatened

This was Sarabi's son returned to life. This was the lion grown up from the cub she had borne, had nursed, had been woken up by before sunrise so many long-ago mornings. That blood-bond did not matter now; he was a victorious lion taking over the pride, and thus he was a threat. She had new cubs to protect.

Simba paid no heed to her snarl. These mewling scraps of fur were kin to him, yet Scar had fathered them, and Scar was king no longer. Scar's cubs could not be allowed to survive to carry on his direct line.


End file.
